


蔚蓝一色

by lian_mo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian_mo/pseuds/lian_mo
Summary: 槐脑的水晶猫，水晶碰碰车，有点人外，我还要往里塞战损
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	蔚蓝一色

光之战士从庆祝黑夜的宴会脱身，提前回了悬挂公馆的起居室。以前的庆功宴总要穿戴整齐严肃会谈，还有领导让他发表几句讲话，这次却是单纯大家开心，拱着英雄们直接去了广场中央喝酒跳舞，他们闹到半宿，累说不上，更多是精神上的愉快和放松，只不过衣服一直没换，光虽习惯风里来雨里去，被海水泡过还是需要洗澡的。他解了一身厚重的盔甲，这次受得伤已经算轻，伤口在治疗后结了痂，他冲掉干在皮肤上的血水，穿着打底衫准备回房简单包扎。  
他没想到屋里等着他的还有不速之客，长耳朵的舞娘穿一身火红的长裙，大腿在布料下若隐若现，见他进来，连忙抢着帮他拿手上抱着的衣物，纤纤玉指盖上他的手背。光想起她是方才在篝火旁领舞的一位，他随口夸过一嘴跳得不错，就惹来这种事端。  
“谁告诉你这个房间的？”他不喜欢被人打扰，何况她来的时机也有些不识时务。  
“是……”他面色不佳，舞娘犹豫了一下，还是回答道：“水晶公刚刚找到我，问我对您有没有兴趣。”  
此话一出，光就陷入了一阵微妙的沉默，那位姑娘非常美，身材曼妙，还有一双明亮的红色眼睛。又是红色，他觉得事情有些可笑。  
“你很漂亮，”光把盔甲都丢到床上，在背心外套上外套，“你可以待在这里，也可以回去，我还有别的事做。”  
随后他带上门，出了悬挂公馆。

光在观星室找到水晶公时，对方也刚刚梳洗过，换了一身白色的睡袍，看见他，眼神疑惑地像是在问你为什么在这里。光拽着他进了深滤室，他进去过一次，那里有水晶公起居用的小房间，他不说话，水晶公也感觉到了气氛不妙，顺从地跟着他，直到英雄把他们两个关在房间里给门上了锁，站在门口，他高水晶公很多，抱着手肘居高临下地盯着他。  
他们短暂地对视，水晶公立刻败下阵来缴械投降，他非常受不了光的这种阵势，低着头拨弄着自己的手指：  
“……对不起，您不满意她吗？”  
光用沉默回答，事实上烦躁确实在他回到悬挂公馆那一刻起就盘旋进他的脑袋里。  
“我、是我多事了，对不起，我会叫她回去……”水晶公乱糟糟地道歉，他在英雄面前总是有点手足无措的，“您别生气，我是看您晚宴的时候很开心……”  
“古.拉哈.提亚，”光第三次叫他的名字，这个名字被用得太少，让他有了片刻的恍惚，紧接着光的问题又把他狠狠地拉回现实，“我们是什么关系？”  
“是什么关系？”他不可思议地重复了一遍，是战友，是伙伴，是朋友……还有，在水晶公遥远的300年前，他们曾经有过一点点特殊的关系，那是年少轻狂、冲动幼稚的少年们结下的，这能作数吗？且不说当年是他亲手斩断了这个缘分，光在那之后经历了那么多旅行和冒险，那些摩杜纳的水晶旁度过的夜晚，怎么能阻碍他新遇见的人和感情呢，它们应该被关进仓库里，等到光有一天能和身边的人回忆，当初他还做过这种傻事。  
光的耐心槽耗干净了，他开始解外套的扣子：“我不满意她，现在我换个人。”  
水晶公再傻也该知道他言下之意，他几乎是炸毛一样后退了两步，平常他被袍子盖住的尾巴也立了起来，他看起来并不是厌恶，而是一种惊恐和警觉，光把外套随手扔在地上，看着他的动作，只说：  
“你要是不愿意，我立刻就回去。”  
“我……”猫张了张嘴，两片嘴唇开开合合地嗫嚅着，他搅着手指，视线垂到脚尖，像被人施了法一样定在原地，“我……”他又说，始终没说出另一个字。  
光于是把他推到小床边坐下，圈住他的肩膀，他披散的头发上还带着一些香波的味道，以前的古.拉哈.提亚也是风里来雨里去，风尘仆仆的，身上更多的是泥土和草叶的气味。太年轻了，他想，他本该也有点没底，但水晶公显然比他没底得多。  
他想解水晶公的睡袍，手伸过去又被拦住，握着他手腕的双手轻微地颤抖着，光看见他那只已经完全变成蓝色晶体的手，把人害怕的原因猜了个七七八八。他在垂着的覆盖着绒毛的耳朵旁吹气：“没事。”随后拨开那双手，扯掉睡袍上的活结。被遮掩着的身体终于裸露出来，是一片沉静的蓝色，水晶组成的躯体呈现奇妙的半透明状，深蓝色像是阳光透过的海，半透明的结晶里包裹着一些暗金色的根茎一样的细丝，从胸膛发往四面八方，有些缠绕上手臂，浮在水晶表面，左胸处汇成一颗心脏的形状。晶体的表层并不柔软，而是有无数个细小的平面，切割成人的身体的样子，变成了一座有生命的雕塑。  
水晶公闭着眼睛，眼皮不安地耸动，像是在接受一场审判。光凑近去看他，这片胸膛已经和他记忆里的相差太远，健康的皮肤和肌肉，连带娇小的骨架都消失得无影无踪，他用手掌覆盖上去，触手是无机物的冰凉和坚硬，水晶公感觉到他贴上去的手，往后瑟缩了一小点，又抓住床沿保持不动，光抚上他的左胸腔，从里面感受不到任何血脉流动的脉络。  
“你能感觉到我摸你吗？”他问。  
“我有触觉……”水晶公回答道，至少他呼出的气息还是温热的，他挣扎了一阵，终于睁开眼，还保持着人类肌肤的手推搡光的肩膀，“……别看了英雄。”  
他的伤好得很快，几乎在他回到水晶都内就被修复了，已经连脸颊上的伤痕都快要看不见，全然不是白天在黑风海那副奄奄一息的样子。那时他的左臂淌着血，袍子破破烂烂，是属于人类的红色的血。光反而使了力气把他压倒在床上，木质床板发出嘎吱一声响，他掐住水晶公的下巴，逼他张开嘴与自己接吻。  
猫魅的嘴唇饱满而软嫩，下唇要比上唇更厚，舔湿后泛着一层盈盈的水光。光沿着他的唇缝舔弄，很快把干燥的嘴皮舔得滑腻湿润，再压进他的口腔内部。水晶公并没有多少抵抗，他放开牙关，任由光的舌头在里面攻城略地，还不得要领地用舌尖迎合着。他的接吻技术差劲得要命，只是胡乱张嘴去舔光，把两条舌头粘在一起。光顺着他的动作从下舌往上勾，把他的舌尖顶在上牙床剐蹭，又自己去扫敏感的上颚，搅得他嘴里满是水声。  
他边吻着，边去摸手下已经不能叫皮肤的身体。睡袍被他完全扯掉，半透明的结晶一直蔓延到底裤里，他摸索着触碰本该是乳头的凸起，与他缠吻的猫魅的牙床不安地抖了抖，他便明白这是有效的。光把手掌严丝合缝地贴合上去，指尖拱起稍稍用力，像第一次上床那样重新感觉他的身体，从脖颈滑到肋骨，从小腹绕到脊背，水晶公很乖地掂起腰，怕压到光的手。他们拥吻了很久，多余的口水早就从小嘴溢出，水晶公在漫长的接吻下感觉思维在一点点流失，只记得与身上的男人交换唾液，艰难地咽下来自对方的温热的液体。  
光在他憋得差不多的时候放开了他，他的手陷在对方的腰窝，问了他一个无关紧要的问题：“晶体是怎么有触觉的？”  
水晶公下意识讲道：“水晶对以太很敏感，可以通过生物的以太来替代皮肤的感知系统……”  
光根本没听，他只是想找个由头让水晶公分神，猫魅边絮絮叨叨地解释着以太原理，他一边揉着对方的躯体，他的手法很好，很快便让紧绷的身体松懈下来，水晶公的大脑开始发晕，机械性讲述的句子也慢慢断了音，他陷入许久没有过的放松状态，他的感知系统比常人更加混乱，光触摸他手掌传来的热度，就像一团滚烫的以太一点点侵入他的身体，让他也跟着燃起了沉寂已久的欲望。

他的身体太陌生了，水晶公曾经并不怕变成脱离人类的怪物，只要能活下去，活到救到英雄的那一天，他成为什么都心甘情愿，而到英雄即将看到他这满目疮痍的可怕身体时他才意识到，他是怕的。他怕破碎的半透明结晶，怕杂草一样生长的以太脉络，怕英雄觉得这俱身体丑陋不堪，他不再年轻了，什么都和曾经鲜活的少年不同，除了对光这份冉冉不灭的爱。  
他花了一些时间认识到光想要与他做爱这个事实，顷刻间理智就朝着席卷的感情摇了白旗，他实在太爱英雄，也太想被英雄爱了，烈火在他的胸腔里膨胀，让他在简单的触碰里迅速汲取到难以置信的快感。光的手指扫过他的乳头，即使那里已经只剩下两块湛蓝结晶，他还是兴奋起来，电流在他老化的躯体里乱窜，让他躁动地并起双腿，摆动头部。光的身体很热，他的手拂过结晶的每一处，都让那里凝固的以太重新流动起来，快乐赶着这些传输到各处，他意识到他硬了，裤裆里的东西支楞出一个凸起，他或许几十年都没有再自慰过，积累起来的经验全部归零，他像个第一次勃起的小孩一样难受得无地自容。  
他开始用身子去蹭光的手，光发现他的变化，笑着俯下身，在他耳边低声:“有感觉了？”  
他的声音一路钻进耳道，像迷情药一样让猫魅浑身一震，水晶公胡乱点头，祈求似的打开身体，让他触碰自己更多，光低头去舔舐他水晶化的胸口，唾液滴在他的身体上，让他发出难耐的喘息。  
直到光用手够到了他的内裤边沿，猫魅才艰难地找回一点神智，他大呼着“不要”却仍旧晚了一步，光脱下他的内裤，看到同是水晶质的男性的下体——蓝色晶体越过了臀部一直蔓延到腿根，他挺立着的阴茎也呈现半透明，没有充血，只有淡金色的藤蔓缠绕在上面。  
光不管不顾地伸手抚慰他挺立的下体，把那根漂亮小巧的阴茎包裹在掌心，水晶公完全失去反抗地呜咽起来，他像鱼一样反复弓起上身又挺直，腰臀跟着光的动作摆动，手指紧抓着身下的床单，都快要压得泛白。光按照正常频率帮他撸动，性器一直硬着，只有呻吟声越来越急迫，他以为是这副身体不如常人敏感，便加了点力气磨蹭阴茎下侧，这次猫魅几乎是发出哀鸣了，他极力挺起腰把性器送到光手里，甚至自己扭动臀部用光的手摩擦，眼里已经翻起一层泪花，整张脸被情欲染得不成样子。  
“哈，呜啊，难受，”他用耳朵反复磨蹭着床单，无助地哀求道，“啊啊，英雄、帮我……”  
但不论光怎么去刺激他手里的性器，那东西也只是硬挺着，前端并没有流出欢爱时应有的液体，他试了几次，反复揉按着囊袋，甚至粗暴地挤压马眼，也没法让那里吐出精液来。  
“啊啊……！光，光……”水晶公感觉自己在云端悬浮，却怎么也够不到差一步快乐的顶端，他毫无办法，自己也用手握住自己的性器，就着光的手胡乱地手淫，尾巴可怜兮兮地缠上光的大腿，屁股在床上扭来扭去，“呜呜，我想去，我受不了，唔啊！想、去啊啊……！”  
情况并没有丝毫好转，光看着他也有心疼，他暂时停止了刺激他，由着他自己抓着阴茎自慰，分出一只手摸到他的后穴。那里也被晶体覆盖着，触感是硬的，却也能被他的指头推开，光发现那处缝隙竟然在他给水晶公手淫时隐隐淌了水，手指伸进去有着湿润的触感。  
水晶公看起来并不痛，光就这样给他扩张起来，他把手指一节一节卡进去，看差不多就又伸进另一只，甬道里冰冷又坚硬，他顺着往里摸索，找着猫魅通常会有的敏感点，竟然真的在摸到一处时让水晶公惊喘，他不明所以地夹起腿，被突如其来的快感电得浑身发抖，探出头望向这边，光心下了然，快速完成了剩余的准备，抱着人翻了个面，使猫魅跪趴在床上，解了自己的皮带和内裤，阴茎对准被他打开的，暂时无法合拢的小穴。  
水晶公惊醒一样意识到接下来会发生什么，他忽然什么也不要了，拼命挣扎起来想爬走中断这场性爱，光死死地抓着他的腰，让他哪里都逃不走，他几乎是绝望地哭了出来。  
“不、哈，不行，英雄，”他还硬着，身体违背他的意志，叫嚣着想和光融为一体，想被爱，想接纳光，想被光操，最后一根缰绳拉着他，他说话都是混乱的，边说边抽泣，“对不起，对不起，哈啊，我不能给您快乐，呜不要、您不会舒服的，不要……”  
光硬挺的性器已经顶着他的穴口，他又摸了两下猫魅的下体，惹得对方反驳的话都说不出来，全变成了不成片语的喘气:“但你会爽吧？”他问。  
没有等回答，他压着后穴顶了进去，水晶质的甬道与阴茎接触，冰凉异常，像细小的刀刃挤着他剐蹭，光还是挤开了收缩的小穴，准确地顶到猫魅刚才的敏感点，水晶公哭得很厉害，又在翻腾的快感里浑身颤抖，后穴里涌出更多淫水，他把头埋进床单里，断断续续地哭道:  
“啊啊、好烫，对不起、好呃啊舒服！对不起，呜呜……”他边道歉，光却还在顶着他的死穴磨蹭，让他悬在崩溃的边缘，“好热，嗯啊！英雄，对不起我、我好爽，啊……！我想你草我……”  
他可能已经分不清言语的意思，他还是射不出来，前后一起的快感积压着，足以把人弄疯，光的胳膊撑在他脸颊旁边，他闻到一股浅浅的血的味道，性交的动作使光身上的伤口轻微开裂，血沿着手臂的肌肉线条淌下，同时还有光克制的呼吸声。  
水晶公想要看看光，却刚刚转动脑袋就被光呵斥:“别回头。”他的语气过分严厉，把被快乐迷糊到的猫魅着实吓到，他只好继续跪着，一边呻吟，一边磕磕绊绊地用舌头去舔光胳膊上的血，他不敢用力，生怕再给光带来什么疼痛。他自己却是沉浸在让人发狂的快感里，光死命地往让他舒服的地方捅，一次次把他几乎撞塌到床面上，床板发出激烈的吱呀声，他像海潮里的舟，愧疚感胜不过被爱着带来的快乐，他一边哭一边笑，口水和眼泪混在一起，小穴在波涛中开始有节奏地抽动，收缩，并流出更多黏腻的液体。光皱着眉，对他发起最后的冲锋，水晶公发出极其夸张的叫喘，他倒在床单上，只用后面迎来了高潮，后穴几乎是喷出了水来，粘在光抽出的阴茎上，把他股间搞得一塌糊涂。他趴在床上缩成一团，呜呜地哭泣，光还从他背后拥抱着他，拍着他的脑袋想要给他安慰。  
“哈啊，呜呜……光、光……”他等不及让自己从高潮里缓过来，就去摸光的脸，他额头上一片细密的冷汗，想必是很痛的，猫魅慌了神，不知道怎么才能安抚和赔罪，他捧着英雄的脸颊，吻掉他额上的汗水，随后转了个身，跪在英雄的股间。给他带来快乐的阴茎还挺立着，水晶公用舌头小心翼翼地舔它，划过柱身，在冠状沟处来回盘旋，他用口腔包裹住龟头，收拢牙齿，吮吸着上面散发腥味的液体。他一刻不停地用手和嘴伺候，光的手按在他的头上，这才发出了隐忍的喘息，水晶公努力地把阴茎含得更深，希望能够补偿英雄哪怕多一点点快乐，他放松喉头，几乎要把性器吃进喉结处，还算柔软的喉管包裹着它，猫魅从中获得了巨大的满足感，他艰难地用舌头垫着阴茎，口水流了光的下体满处都是，呕吐的冲动使咽喉不断收紧，挤压着光挺立的欲望，终于使他射出一股浓精，全部留在水晶公的嘴里和喉咙深处，又顺着拔出阴茎的动作淌到嘴角。他把腥臭的精液全都咽下去，转而倒进光的怀里，光拨弄着他的头发，在他耳边低低地发出轻笑。


End file.
